hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Where Were You When the Rain was Pouring?
Where Were You When the Rain was Pouring? (Ihea 'oe i ka wa a ka ua e loku ana?) is the 11th episode of Season 10 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. The episode is the first of a two-part crossover between Hawaii Five-0 and Magnum P.I., along with the twelfth episode of Magnum P.I.'s second season, "Desperate Measures". Synopsis When a list of undercover CIA agents is stolen, Steve and Five-0 enlist the help of Magnum, Higgins, Rick and TC to get it back and protect national security. Also, Higgins gives Tani some personal advice. Plot Notes *Danny Williams was mentioned, but does not appear in the episode. *Kamekona, Noelani Cunha, and Duke Lukela do not appear in the episode. *It is officially confirmed that Junior and Tani have feelings for each other, but neither of them has made a move on the other. **However, Tani asks Junior out at the end of the episode. *Lou, Tani, and Quinn subtlely imply that Thomas and Juliet's bickering perfectly mirrors Steve and Danny's. Steve immediately denies this. *The events of the episode "Cocoon" are mentioned. *Adam Noshimuri is still on leave from Five-0 following the events of the episode "You and Me, It is Hidden". He has his passport and an airplane ticket to Japan. *Magnum's Firearms Certification card and PI license is shown. **Firearms Certification Card ***Model: 1911 ***Caliber: 45 ***Type: STI ***S/N: 6587T81920 ***Certification No: 381488??45MTW ** PI License *** Registration expires: 2022 *** Partial address: 4155 Kala... Waimanal.. Deaths Death Count Quotes Steve McGarrett: You're a private eye? Thomas Magnum: Thomas Magnum. And this is my partner, Juliet Higgins. And I prefer "private investigator". Lou Grover: Oh, so you're a creep-and-peep. Juliet Higgins: Excuse me? Lou Grover: Same thing. Steve McGarrett: So, what exactly are you investigating? Juliet Higgins: I'm so sorry, but I'm not sure that we're going to be inclined to indulge this rather brusque line of questioning. Quinn Liu: Oh, you're very English. Steve McGarrett: See this little badge here? This badge says you don't have a choice in the matter. Thomas Magnum: McGarrett. I know that name. You're a team guy, right? I was a team guy, too. Steve McGarrett: Is that right? Lou Grover: Well, are you aware that we can hold this team, too, for interfering with an investigation? Thomas Magnum: Maybe. But unless you're gonna charge us with something, you're gonna have to let us go. Lou Grover: (cheerfully) Well, let's test that theory then. Go on. Turn around. Juliet Higgins: Oh, let me guess you have a rendition room in the basement where you'll leverage us until we cooperate. Lou Grover: So? Steve McGarrett: Hold up a second. I like this one. (referring to Higgins) Juliet Higgins: All I'm saying is, for the record, a simple "please" would have sufficed. Steve McGarrett: What exactly are you investigating? Please. Thomas Magnum: Okay. We, um.. We're hired on a job. This woman thought her husband was cheating on her. He was staying out late, taking a lot of business trips, so we follow the guy. (Higgins shows Steve a picture on his cellphone) Juliet Higgins: This is him. Daniel Hong. Pharmaceutical rep. Junior Reigns: Wait a minute, so the dead guy who just shot at us, that's your client's husband? Juliet Higgins: Yeah. Believe me, we were as astonished as you are. Thomas Magnum: Anyway, he gets a room at this hotel, and we assume he was gonna meet a woman there. So we set up shop next door with a camera. Juliet Higgins: But instead of being visited by a woman, Hong greeted a gentleman. So there we are, thinking, "Okay, this woman doesn't know her husband as well as she thinks she does. Tani Rey: We think that she's here to reestablish the operation of her deceased husband - arms trafficker Wo Fat. Juliet Higgins: Wo Fat?! Lou Grover: Why doesn't somebody else say his name. Maybe he'll pop up like Beetlejuice. Thomas Magnum: You know who this guy is? Juliet Higgins: Yeah, he was on an MI6 watch list. Junior Reigns: How would you know that? Thomas Magnum: She's an ex-spy. Tani Rey: Very cool. I like that. (the 3 women exchange glances) Juliet Higgins: So, as far as we were aware, Wo Fat mainly operates in the Southeast theater, with a couple of financial investments in Europe. Lou Grover: Yeah, well, a bullet to the head stopped him from making any profits on those transactions. Tani Rey:'''we don't even know what he looks like, let alone have an I.D. '''Thomas Magnum: Hold on. You don't know what he looks like? How is that even possible? Steve McGarrett: Uh, the specifics were a little hazy 'cause of all the bullets flying around our heads. Thomas Magnum: Fair enough. You might not know what he looks like, - but we do. Steve McGarrett: Oh, yeah. You had a camera set up. We're gonna need to see those pictures. Thomas Magnum: (chuckling) Uh, that's gonna be a bit of a problem. Juliet Higgins: Unfortunately, Thomas here made a bit of a pig's ear of that one. Thomas Magnum: I did? Me? Juliet Higgins: It was your camera. Thomas Magnum: How was I supposed to know the SD card was corrupted? Juliet Higgins: Gee, good question. I don't know. Perhaps by checking it. (speaking to Steve) Juliet Higgins: Sorry, when it comes to technology, he's a total numpty. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Lou Grover: Back the truck up. Are you two saying you don't have the pictures? Juliet Higgins: Correct. Thomas Magnum: That's right. Tani Rey:'''Well, a description is better than nothing. '''Lou Grover: Well, I guess they can help us get some kind of a composite drawing going then. Steve McGarrett: (to Lou) Do me a favor. Reach out to your boy at CSU. Have him send a sketch artist to sit with these guys. Let's go. You're coming with us. Thomas Magnum: Wai.. Wai.. Hold on, hold on. Uh, we're working a case here, too. Steve McGarrett: Where? Your subject's dead. Lou Grover: Dead. Steve McGarrett: Look, you guys are our only witnesses, okay? We need your help. And I'm pretty sure you want to get your hands on the man responsible for getting your client's husband killed. Juliet Higgins: We do. Steve McGarrett: Okay, great, then it's settled. We're working together. (Steve is driving Magnum's car with Magnum making faces) Steve McGarrett: Is there a problem? Thomas Magnum: Uh.. you mean, other than the fact that I'm a passenger in my own car? No. Steve McGarrett: Oh, no, I just I.. I like to drive. It's kind of my thing. Thomas Magnum: Well, this car is kind of my thing being that it belongs to me. Steve McGarrett: But it doesn't matter whose car it is. I drive. Always. Thomas Magnum: Kind of like a Rain Man situation? (Steve looks at Magnum) Thomas Magnum: (acquiescing) It's fine. Don't worry about it. You're.. you're a wonderful driver. Steve McGarrett: Making fun of me now? Thomas Magnum: For control issues? No, I would never do that. It'd be rude. Steve McGarrett: (defensive) Look, I like to drive, that's all. Thomas Magnum: I'm sure your partner loves that. Steve McGarrett: He's fine with it. Thomas Magnum: I have a sneaking suspicion he's not. Steve McGarrett: Let me ask you a question. How does a P.I. afford a Ferrari? Thomas Magnum: Okay. All right, you got me. It's not technically my car. I do consulting work for Robin Masters, and he lets me drive his car. Steve McGarrett: Robin Masters, the author Robin Masters? Thomas Magnum: Yeah. You a fan? Steve McGarrett: I mean, I've read a couple of the White Knight books. They're entertaining. Not exactly realistic, though. There's no way a character that cocky would ever, ever make it through BUD/S. Thomas Magnum: Really? See, that's funny, because, uh, Robin was embedded with my team when he was researching his first book. Steve McGarrett: You're saying you're the White Knight? Thomas Magnum: Well, that is classified. But I will say that the lead character is based on.. a heroic, charismatic individual who will do anything to get the job done. Steve McGarrett: Ah, got it. Okay. So it's not based on you. Thomas Magnum: Well, hold on. I'm not saying it's not based on me. Steve McGarrett: No. What you are saying is that it's possible I'm in the presence of greatness right now. Thomas Magnum: (laughs) Okay. Nice save. (Magnum checks to see if the front door is open) Thomas Magnum: What do you think? Gonna get lucky? ( Magnum grunts lifting up and checking under the welcome mat for the door key) Thomas Magnum: No key. Steve McGarrett: All right. I'll take the back door. Thomas Magnum: Don't worry about it. I got it. Steve McGarrett: You, uh.. you got it, you said? Thomas Magnum: Yeah, I got it. (Magnum pulls out his lock picking tools) Steve McGarrett: Okay. Is this is this a thing? You do this often? (Magnum starts picking the lock) Thomas Magnum: No, only when I have to. (Magnum concentrates working the lock) Thomas Magnum: Come on, you telling me you never break the rules? Steve McGarrett: I didn't say I don't break the rules, but I got a badge that says - I can. Thomas Magnum: Perfect. (the lock clicks letting them in) Thomas Magnum: That means if, uh, we get caught, you can do the explaining. (Magnum opens the door) Thomas Magnum: After you. Steve McGarrett: Okay, so, just so I'm clear, breaking into people's homes is or is not a regular part of your job? (Steve and Magnum walk in and close the door behind them) Thomas Magnum: Only when it's required. You know, honestly, I should charge extra for it. Call it hazard pay. Steve McGarrett: Guy with your skill set, you should consider law enforcement. Thomas Magnum: Eh, the hours don't suit me. I'm more of a "improvise as you go," not necessarily a by-the-book rule follower. Steve McGarrett: Huh. That's never stopped me. Trivia *Scott Caan, Taylor Wily, Kimee Balmilero, and Dennis Chun were credited, but they do not appear in the episode. *Quinn Liu says to Juliet Higgins, regarding her accent, "Oh, you're very English." This is an obvious nod to Katrina Law's previous roles on Spartacus and Arrow, where her characters spoke with an English accent. *The events of "Cocoon" are referenced in the episode. Quinn Liu jokingly apologizes for missing it. *Steve gets to drive Magnum's Ferrari 488 Spider. Cast |- |Thomas Magnum |Jay Hernandez |Crossover from Magnum P.I. |- |Juliet Higgins |Perdita Weeks |Crossover from Magnum P.I. |- |Rick Wright |Zachary Knighton |Crossover from Magnum P.I. |- |Theodore "TC" Calvin |Stephen Hill |Crossover from Magnum P.I. |- |Baldy |Jason Lee Hoy | |- |Erin |Melissa Tang | |- |Zhou |Jo Sung | |- |Officer Hollis |Chad X Lerma | References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 10 (2010) Category:Crossover Episodes